


Space Junk

by whoreshi



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, astronomy enthusiast yewon, i love huiqiong, idk this is boring, kinda museum dates, seokmin looks like a third wheel but not really, soonyoung is pissed, the ending is kinda cringy, they're all college students, they're bf-gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreshi/pseuds/whoreshi
Summary: "I love you to the moon and back."The museum could’ve been Yewon’s paradise, but Soonyoung is her paradise.





	Space Junk

**Author's Note:**

> this was pretty bad but i tried my best out of boredom :>

“Yewon, I came here to bring you food—“

“Oh, finally you’re here! I’ve been dying to tell you that Supernova is a colossal stellar outburst!”

Soonyoung arched an eyebrow, staring at the female. He admit it, he was weirded out.

“And there’s this strange green object that is said to be unique in the exploration of the universe.” Yewon said, her voice full of passion and determination.

“Strange green object? That sounds like anyone’s booger.” Soonyoung retorted, frankly feeling too sick of the girl’s non-stop chatterings about astronomy.

“Voorwerp! The name is Voorwerp! Don’t you think it’s cool?” Yewon happily exclaimed, eyes still glued to the desktop’s screen. Soonyoung just rolled his eyes.

“Honestly sounds like a memey nickname.” Soonyoung responded, and Yewon finally grumbled.

The woman didn’t say anything next and became quiet, although Soonyoung could tell his girlfriend found more interesting things and probably just muted herself since she no longer wanted to hear any of Soonyoung’s lame statements. However, Soonyoung didn’t seem to like the silent atmosphere inside their apartment, as he was always used to Yewon’s jabbering about starry things or lights that exist in the galaxy. But today, he realized he was going too far.

It was around 2 in the morning, and Soonyoung woke up to the mumblings beside him. He shared a bed with Yewon, and many even commented that they were like some married couple.

Soonyoung didn’t need to shoot his eyes open and just kept his ears wide enough to listen closely, pretending to be asleep. He was also sure that Yewon was sitting on the bed beside him, eyes focused on her Macbook since that was always what Yewon would be doing in the middle of the night. To be precise, Soonyoung’s sleeping position was foetus, so basically he was facing a side.

“Kepler Zoe and Zof… That’s it; we have Kepler c, d, e and f.” Yewon muttered almost incoherently. “950 light-years away from earth. Okay, I get it.”

Soonyoung was muddled, but he wasn’t mistaken that she was trying to memorize something.

“The sword of Orion is 1… Ugh, what was it again?!” The lass groused, her voice low. Soonyoung guessed she didn’t want to bother him in his sleep. “Oh, Kang Yewon, it’s 1344 light-years you dumbass!”

Soonyoung shot his eyes open, not bothered if Yewon would catch him awake for he was facing the other side anyways, his back facing Yewon so to simply put it, Yewon was behind him.

He eyed blankly the black-painted walls, remembering the moment they painted their whole room together black last summer as Yewon said that she would paint some stars, planets and galaxy sceneries on the black walls someday, maybe after the hectic semester they’re currently facing.

Soonyoung undeniably wanted to hug Yewon right at that time and kiss her worries and complains away as he whispers to her ear, “you’re not a dumbass.” But he was shy, to shy even towards his lover, plus Yewon is probably mad at him at the moment, and he’s scared at the fact that Yewon might freak out when she finds out he’s still awake. No matter how much Soonyoung wanted to cuddle Yewon and tell her to go to sleep, Soonyoung didn’t obey himself which he would probably regret soon, most specifically in the morning.

And that morning, Soonyoung felt bad. Yewon had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was pale. It was almost like she didn’t sleep at all. No, she exactly didn’t sleep at all. She never did even if she had classes for the day.

 

-

 

“Life, as we know, depends heavily on two constituents, carbon and water. The chemistry based around a carbon is—“

“—the most complex and creative of any element.” Seokmin interrupted with a confident smile. Yewon gaped at him with admiration.

“You didn’t just continue the sentence with the exact words.” Yewon uttered, still shocked.

“But I just did.” Seokmin shrugged his shoulders, a grin showing on his face. He and Yewon giggled, as Soonyoung, who sat beside the female, just sighed to himself and silently sipped on his grapes juice that matched his purple hair. He honestly felt left out. Truth to be told, who would not feel left out between their best friend and lover when one is a Chemistry enthusiast and the other is Astronomy obsessed, especially when they can yatter things you don’t understand for days, or months, or even years?

Soonyoung will surely never bring Seokmin along to their lunch breaks again even if it means being sick of Yewon talking to herself about Saturn’s moons and the strange pillars of creation.

 

-

 

Soonyoung was dead to the very core of the earth, but he was happy to finally sleep after all the long hours he spent studying for a Biology test tomorrow. Before he even had to drop himself on their bed, their door room opened, revealing the only girl Soonyoung loved to death but tired of her extreme enthusiasm towards Astronomy.

Yewon didn’t say anything to the male and just proceeded to sit in front of her study desk. The night was tranquil and noiseless when Soonyoung woke up early which seemed like around 4. Yewon was still on her study desk, deeply asleep. She was muttering random words in her slumber, and Soonyoung was sure what he heard were something like Planet Fomalhaut and the constellation of Perseus. Unmistakably, she was talking about Algol, otherwise known as Beta Persei. Although unknown to both persons, Yewon drooled on her notes.

 

-

 

“What is the ordinary sun-like star with a tail? Its yellow light shines on Ptolemy.” Yewon questioned. Soonyoung brought himself into this moment by truthfully begging Yewon to help him in Astronomy since his Astronomy exam was fast approaching.

“HD209457?”

“Wrong.” Yewon gulped down her whole cup of coffee which seemed peculiar for Soonyoung who had never seen anyone drink their warm coffee in just one gulp.  He also noticed the clearly visible stress shown on Yewon’s beautiful face. University must’ve pressed too hard on her, Soonyoung suspected. “You messed the numbers with just one digit. You were too close though. It’s HD209458.”

“Ugh.” Soonyoung groaned for the 7th time that Saturday morning. He was bad at memorizing, and it was awful.

 

-

 

The bell rang, and Soonyoung thought his ribs were going to break if his heart continues to beat violently as he stepped in the classroom, not even sure himself if he was ready to take his Astronomy test. Sitting on his desk, the professor hands out their exam papers and watching the scene unfold as if he was watching a cliché drama just made him more anxious. _What if I mess up?_

And, in a moment, the test taking started and time began to tick for a limit. Reminding himself that it will only last for just one hour, Soonyoung flipped his exam paper to begin. Sliding his eyes down from the ‘fill in the blanks with your name, year and class’ section’, he observed the first question.

**_A crater named _____ is by far the brightest feature on the lunar surface. It is not too distant from _____, and our faithful Ptolemy can take us here instantly._ **

_‘T-This,’_ Soonyoung trembled, moving a bit in his seat. Truth to be told, he is most likely to be a freezing statue for the whole hour. _‘I know these. Yewon used to talk about these too.’_

Soonyoung taps his pen into his forehead, trying to ponder well _. ‘Ah god, what were those again? Apparently it was something like Arachne and coper… Wait, ugh.’_

Soonyoung was furious deep inside. He didn’t even bother to look around him just to see if everybody had moved on from the first question while he spends a good seven minutes in trying to get the first question right. Soonyoung tries to think hard again, burying his face into his hands. His brain flashed memories to him and—boom, he remembered.

_“It’s Aristarchus, A-R-I-S-T-A-R-C-H-U-S! Oh god, Soonyoung,” Yewon grouched. “Don’t tell me you’re now also turning horrible at spelling.”_

_“It’s not even my own fault! Blame the one who named the stupid crater!”_

_“Call stuff related to this topic stupid again,” Yewon wore a sinister grin, while Soonyoung saw it as a sarcastic smile. “And I guess I will break up with you.”_

_“Oh hell no!” Soonyoung yelled, absolutely enraged. Well, Yewon was too. “So what in the world is Copernicus?”_

_“Learn to read your textbook properly, boy,” Yewon rolled her eyes. “Because I’m not a textbook that you would see as a reliable one. I’m not a robot either, keep that in mind. I’m human just like you.”_

_Soonyoung raised an eyebrow. Who was she kidding? She’s a literal walking thick Astronomy textbook; Soonyoung’s not lying to himself about that._

Soonyoung grins to himself secretly. That’s it. The answers were Aristarchus and Copernicus.

 

-

 

It was another busy and stressful day for Yewon. Every hour were packed according to how heavy her class can be. She would pant while running the hallways, sigh when she gets out of every class then moves to the next one, and groan when it’s break time since she doesn’t even have the time to eat.

Compared to the previous days, Yewon was always occupied that she never also had the time to even spend moments with Soonyoung even the littlest bit. She didn’t even see him around the university campus the whole day, but she didn’t care about that. But she does remember that Soonyoung wake up early than her since when she woke up, Soonyoung was nowhere to be seen, but Yewon thought he left earlier than her and didn’t wait.  Heck, Yewon thinks that Soonyoung probably hates her at the moment ever since they started a little argument over Astronomy, which again just Soonyoung was complaining about Yewon loving Astronomy more than him. Yewon really did choose Astronomy over him, but she was obviously kidding and she didn’t even think Soonyoung would take her seriously especially when Soonyoung is a noisy goofball machine.

Yewon stared at her Geology textbook, stuck with a boring lecture and a stoic professor who speaks with a monotone voice. She absentmindedly eyed the picture of a volcano with tired, droopy eyes. _‘Soonyoung might attempt for a break up.’_ Yewon huffed sadly, looking out to the window as she watched some random volleyball players play on the ground under the sun. _‘That idiot, I still love him though.’_

_-_

 

It was a rainy day, and unfortunately for Yewon she didn’t had an umbrella. Said lass talked to a fellow student she met in Zoology class named Sungyeon to let her borrow her umbrella, but Sungyeon just sent her a ‘sorry’ look and said that she’ll be using the umbrella to herself as she doesn’t want to catch a fever for she needed to take a test in Mythology tomorrow. Unluckily, Yewon didn’t have any other available friends. Seokmin still has a vocal training with Seungkwan and Jisoo, Yebin’s too busy practicing dance with Nayoung, and both Eunwoo and Kyungwon has night shifts.

She tried to call Soonyoung but shrugged the thought since she didn’t want to bother the distressed boy. Sighing, she hooded her head with her pink hoodie designed with planets drawn in it, a precious birthday gift given to her by Soonyoung despite his hate for her interest. Now walking under the rain, Yewon didn’t care about the strong cold droplets spilling on her, probably feeling numb at the moment. _‘I’d rather freeze in the middle of the rain to death than go home and spend another night working on a 10-page long essay just for Chemistry.’_ She wanted to seek help from Seokmin, but she didn’t want to bother the vivacious boy either.

Lucky for her, the distance from the university to their apartment block was pretty short, just 5 kilometers to be exact. In less than 20 minutes, Yewon was already in front of their door as she took out their key and inserted it in the keyhole. Twisting the doorknob, she opened the door, still soaking right there on the spot whilst creating a small puddle on the floor. She stepped in their home, opening the lights. She was still dripping droplets of water, but she didn’t mind. She’ll clean it right after she changes into new clothes.

As soon as the lights turned on, the first thing that caught Yewon’s attention was the innocent boy sleeping peacefully on the couch. His cheeks were red, hair disheveled, and he didn’t have any blanket wrapped around him despite the freezing cold season.

Quietly walking towards the sleeping one, Yewon observed his beautiful features. _Indeed, this is the man I love._ Careful not to disturb him, Yewon gently caressed his cheeks that were warm.

_Warm? But he’s literally burning? Wait, no— shit._

Yewon almost gasped. Soonyoung has a high fever. It was not strange until Yewon palmed her own forehead, upset at the fact that she has a sick boyfriend. But when she did palm, something else was warm too.

 _Ah shit, really._ Yewon cursed quietly under her breath, sighing out loud. She too has caught a fever. _A relationship goal indeed huh._

“Yewon?”

Said girl almost jumped out of her spot upon hearing the sudden voice. “Don’t scare me like that.” Yewon clutched her chest while staring daggers at the male that just woke up. Soonyoung just giggled, but then he coughed to the point he almost choked.

“Oh my god Soonyoung, are you okay? You’re not choking are you? Do you want me to get you some water?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Soonyoung replied, adjusting himself to sit. Yewon sat beside him; her hand hugging Soonyoung’s as if she was holding it for dear life. Yewon can feel the couch become wet because of her, but shrugged it off and thought positively about it drying quickly soon. Soonyoung can even feel the lovely warmth embracing the both of them.

“Seriously Soonyoung… Tell me, where have you been the past few days? I no longer wake up to your smile. I wake up only to know you’re not around anymore. And when I come home late, you’re already asleep. I don’t even see you around the campus. Are you trying to avoid me? Just be honest, I just want to know.”

Silence fell. Soonyoung looked down and avoided Yewon’s gaze.

“Soonyoung, look at me.”

The boy did so, meeting Yewon’s concerned eyes. He lets out a silent, soft laugh.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Just tell me what happened.”

“… I always break down in the washrooms.”

Yewon narrowed her eyebrows. “So you’re telling me you don’t eat during breaks and breaks down in the washroom as you lock yourself in a cubicle, crying like there’s no tomorrow?”

Soonyoung nodded, a wave of guilt gushing over him. Yewon shots him a sad look full of sorrow. “Are you still feeding yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“Soonyoung, you’re pale and thin.”

“…”

“Why aren’t you eating anymore?”

“I don’t know,” Soonyoung sniffed back a cry. “I just wanted to lose weight and be better for you so you can finally turn your attention to me.”

“Soonyoung, have you seen yourself in the mirror? I was wondering why I am talking to a skeleton!”

“Haha, I know.” Soonyoung lets out a soft fake chortle.

“Soonyoung, why are you like this? Why were you crying in the washroom every time it is break?”

“I don’t know. Maybe depression just came to devour me whole.” Soonyoung murmured, barely inaudible. “… I just thought you don’t like me anymore, most particularly because of your undying love for Astronomy. Well, you said it, right? You’ll choose Astronomy over me. I stopped eating so I can be thinner, just enough for you to love me again than what you enjoy. But no, I guess I overworked it too much; I know whatever I do, you won’t like me that much. I’m just a bootless person, yeah? I passed out a lot every afternoon classes, get sent to the infirmary, the nurse saying I have to eat more and drink water often, then send me home. It happens every day just like a habitual cycle. Once I get home, I sleep right away and skip dinner. I sleep till morning as I get up and leave early for school. Don’t worry, Seokmin has my back covered. He’s definitely on the same classes as me anyways so yeah he’s taking all the notes for me and does all the work. Poor guy, I need to owe him.”

Quick muteness fell before a short slap was heard.

“Are you stupid, Kwon Soonyoung? You pass out on a daily basis but you never went to check yourself up and visit the hospital? Now I get why Seokmin told me your breath was shortened during History period, which I thought all along was just because of anxiety and stress.”

“I never wanted to go to the hospital.” Soonyoung admitted with a sharp voice despite his low volume. “I’m not spending our money just for my health when we still have to pay the monthly rent bill of this apartment.”

Yewons huffed heavily, annoyed. “First of all, why would you think Astronomy is better thank you? So what were those ‘I love you’s, romantic dates, and cheesy confessions for? I love you Soonyoung, damn it! I was just joking, you weren’t able to tell? Second of all, what kind of steel guts do you have that you started starving yourself? Do you know how unhealthy this is? Soonyoung, you’re enough, just you with me are enough, your existence is enough. You don’t have to lose weight. What I want of you is to feed yourself and not starve. Lastly, you’re always the one who has my heart. Astronomy is just a subject I adore.”

Soonyoung gazed at the younger’s starry pupils, absolutely in love.

“… Can I kiss you?”

Yewon raisesd an eyebrow. “Of course?”

“I’m sick. You might—“

“No no no no, it’s okay. I’m sick too. I walked under the rain on the way home. That’s why as you can see I’m still soaked wet right now.”

“Oh my god I’m sorry, I should’ve walked you home _—_ “

“It’s perfectly fine, it’s better for you to sleep anyways and recover fast.” Yewon then grins. “I guess we’re a love-sick couple, aren’t we?”

“We are.” Soonyoung tittered. Yewon amusedly grinned. The Soonyoung she knows is back. “So it’s okay?” Yewon nodded.

In a moment, Soonyoung leaned in till their lips were in contact. Despite the cold weather, they can feel the pure warmth surrounding them, the atmosphere becoming almost too hot. They both can feel fireworks bursting and butterflies in their stomach as they devoured each other sweetly. It was an enchanted feeling, and both wanted it to last forever.

Clearly to say, they are totally in love.

“I love you, idiot.” Yewon whispered between the entrancing kiss.

 

-

 

Yewon was supposed to be at their apartment, locking herself up alone in their room as she worked on five different projects at the same time; but no, instead she was stuck to work on her part-time job which is at a nearby café just a few meters away from their apartment block. Yewon wished she could just work on her university stuffs all day but then again, it’s Saturday and Saturday is a day she’s supposed to work for like 14 hours just to get a salary enough to pay for their rent.

Yewon had only been here for what seemed like 4 hours and had 10 more hours to go, but many costumers kept visiting every second. The café was literally packed and Yewon’s job became hefty. To make it worse, there were only 2 crews including her working at the café since all the other crews, workers and even the manager were out. Yewon though didn’t had time to think why could that be, as she remained focused on her loaded job.

“Hey Jieqiong, stop lounging on your phone and make a unicorn frappuccino! Quick! Time limit given is just 5 minutes!” Yewon yelled at her coworker. It was fine for her to scream anyways, the whole café was already noisy due to the large number of conversations people were sharing at the same time in one place.

Jieqiong frantically dropped her phone and luckily managed to catch it before putting it back to her pocket. She ran quickly inside to make what Yewon had told her to as a costumer’s request, keeping in mind the time limit Yewon mentioned. Yewon internally just groaned, before turning to a new costumer in front of her which gave her a sight of the long line behind the person through her peripheral vision. A pretty long line with almost countless people waiting patiently for their turns was there before her eyes, and the anomalous part is nearly everyone were couples. Yewon shook the thought off, returning to being preoccupied with her job to not end up with any omission or solecism.

During the next 7 hours were just Yewon being extra absorbed into her job that she had no time to take a break or even eat lunch or drink to quench her thirst. It was no lie that she was hungry, thirsty and most of all tired, but she didn’t have the time to take care of herself due to her job completely turning grueling.

And since it was already night time, the quantity of people at the moment was back to normal. Still, the amount of orders and requests Yewon was continuously getting has absolutely eating the crap out of her.

Now that the line in front of the counter was empty and all costumers were busy eating at their respective places, Yewon moaned to herself as she exhaustedly dropped her own weary body on the nearest chair. Meanwhile, Jieqiong was completely unbothered and still busy on her phone, probably messaging someone.

As Yewon kept heavily breathing due to the heavy exhaustion, she thought of all the things that she’d clearly seen today during work. Innumerable lovey-dovey couples flirting with each other as they drink from one cup with the straws at the same time, an expensive unicorn frappe given by a boyfriend to his girlfriend as a surprise present, and most of all that Yewon probably won’t forget anytime; a proposal scene that literally occurred right in front of everyone’s sights.

‘ _Maybe it’s just another normal day; our place must’ve been just coincidentally visited by couples.’_ Yewon thought to herself even with her almost worn out brain. _‘Maybe someone in the media had spread our café as one of the top places to visit by couples. Yes those reasons are valid.’_

“Aye Yewon!” The particular feminine voice snapped the said female out of her thoughts, Jieqiong raising an eyebrow at her before speaking again. “Boss messaged me just now telling me that we can close at 8pm. At the same time Junhui indisputably messaged me to meet up in 10 minutes and you know I can’t decline!” By the time the last sentence went out of Jieqiong’s lips, Yewon almost cringed at the way Jieqiong’s tone was like it belonged to a dramatic love-sick highschool girl.

Yewon just lets out a distressed sigh. “Do whatever you want.”

“Just an hour more, Yewon, I know you can handle this. I bet Boss will give you twice our regular salary.” Jieqiong winked, trying to cheer the younger up. “That’s it. Bye! Call me if you need anything.” Yewon though took that as a ‘don’t call me I’m actually busy with my boyfriend’ and in a moment, Jieqiong took off her work apron, folded it nicely as she placed it inside her bag, closed it and wore it over her shoulder, beginning to walk away. Yewon didn’t bother to watch Jieqiong step out of the café till she was gone from her sight since her thoughts were heavy and her body was still zonked and jaded.

“ _’Call me if you need anything,’_ ha, as if you would even bother to pick up your damn phone and answer me.” Yewon griped under her breath. “Even Jieqiong got called by her boyfriend huh, and it really had to be before closing time?! Shockers indeed, even Soonyoung wouldn’t do that.”

Speaking of Soonyoung, Yewon hadn’t heard from him the whole day. She tried calling nine times, but to no avail, devastatingly accepting that Soonyoung’s phone was really turned off.

Their steamy moment shared in the living room happened just three days ago. After that, Soonyoung stopped showing up at school and took his chance to rest during the whole day so he can recover fast whilst Seokmin continued doing his job as a good friend. Since no one was there to take care and look for Soonyoung the whole days, Yewon had to exit the campus and go home just to check up on her sick boyfriend every time it’s break and lunch before going back to the campus just in time for her next periods. Indeed Yewon was a good girlfriend for bringing him foods to eat, feeds him then tucks him to sleep before proceeding to study for an Astrology summative test scheduled the next day, doing it till past midnight. Yewon was pressured, but chose to stay strong for Soonyoung.

The next hour was filled with nothing but just three costumers ordering the basic products labeled on the menu, thus Yewon having no difficulty at all and took her less than three minutes in making the orders all by herself. Since she pretty much was bored, Yewon took out her phone from her pocket. Six minutes were left till closing time, and the café was almost empty with no one but two couples and a single guy still present among the costumer’s area, and Yewon herself.

Yewon did nothing but played a game on her phone. It was silent, too silent, but she didn’t mind and kept her focus on her game, desperate to win a round on a moderate level.

Just as she was about to win and complete to the round, someone tapped their fingers on the counter impatiently, certainly disturbing Yewon and made her lose the round. Yewon scowled and made her way to the counter.

“Good evening— “

It will be a lie if Yewon didn’t almost fainted right there on the spot because well; she almost did. In front of her was Soonyoung, hair awesomely styled and fashionably clothed. He was wearing a black-red striped shirt and ripped jeans that showed his left thigh and right knee, with a silver bracelet and white sneakers that surely complimented his look. Yewon had to admit it; he looked way too damn handsome.

“Oh, hi Soonyoung. What brings you here? Are you no longer sick?”

“Just checking up on you. You’re about to close right? Let’s go, I have something to show you.”

“Um sure, let me get changed— “

“Change into these.” Soonyoung held on a shopping bag and handed it to Yewon.

“Okay, wait here.” Yewon went inside in no time and brought out what Soonyoung could’ve bought her.

“Oh wow,” Yewon whispered to herself in amazement; it was a long loose-sleeved shirt and a skirt with matching designs of stars and planets aesthetically colored as pastels. Another item that was in the bag was a silver bracelet similar to the one Soonyoung currently was wearing. And just as Yewon had noticed it, the pendant in her bracelet was a sun with stars, while Soonyoung’s was a moon with the same designs of stars. They totally had matching bracelets Soonyoung bought alone himself.

Yewon wasn’t mistaken that all of these were expensive as what she had seen from the brand tag, and come to think of it, where’d he get the money when all he does at weekends is hang out with his friends and slack off at the arcade house whilst Yewon is trying hard to make money despite the enormous amount of tasks to do just for college? Yewon frowned, but still she loved Soonyoung and also loved his gifts.

_‘He better have a valid background behind these pricey presents.’_

After Yewon had changed, she took her bag and turned off the lights before leaving the room, closing the door. She went to the counter and found Soonyoung on his phone, still waiting for her by the counter with one of his hand resting on the smooth surface. It didn’t take long for him to notice her presence, his jaw almost dropping at Yewon’s stunning look.

“You’re… Beautiful,” Soonyoung uttered, and Yewon can clearly tell he was almost speechless whilst tried to still luckily find his voice.

“And you’re handsome.” Yewon replied, giggling at her boyfriend’s comment. She means it though, especially with that red-black striped shirt and ripped jeans Soonyoung wore that definitely made him look like a boyfriend material and successfully slayed it without even trying.

“Let’s go,” Soonyoung said to which Yewon nodded quickly as she walked towards the small door that led from inside the counter to the outside of it. Yewon didn’t forgot to turn off the lights and lock the place with her own copy of the keys, turning the sign over to ‘close’ then now walking hand-in-hand with Soonyoung in the middle of the night streets somewhere in Seoul.

“Where are we going?” Yewon questioned, but all she got was no reply. Yewon didn’t dare to question again and force her boyfriend since she knew well when Soonyoung doesn’t answer, he would just tell a ‘just you wait’ or ‘it’s a secret’.

Soonyoung was quiet the whole walk, and Yewon was too. Most people would see it as an awkward moment, but for the two of them, it was peaceful, literally a tranquil moment they would promise to treasure on their hearts. Even if Yewon wasn’t sure where would they go, she trusted Soonyoung and Soonyoung trusted her.

The walk eventually stopped a few minutes later, Yewon almost tripping on her converse shoes. They were in front of a grand entrance, a golden-colored pair of doors, and Yewon had to admit it; she was astonished.

Soonyoung was still holding Yewon’s hand, their matching bracelets proudly looking excellent together. Soonyoung knocked on the door to which someone opened it right away, Yewon feeling curious to what could be inside.

Soonyoung had a brief and short talk with the woman who was dressed as a receptionist before she let them in and led them to the reception counter. Soonyoung took out his wallet and handed an expensive amount of money to the receptionist, the woman taking it gratefully with a kind smile as she gestured for them to finally come in.

Soonyoung tugged Yewon’s hand gently, signaling her to walk with him as they continued to entangle their fingers together. And in a moment, they were in front of a room full of Astronomical exhibits.

“Oh my god Soonyoung,” Yewon gaped in awe, hand covering her mouth in almost speechlessness. “You shouldn’t have!”

“But I just did,” Soonyoung grinned, Yewon blushing at the action. “It’s an amazing museum I wanted to take you to, especially today. Do you like it?” Yewon nodded.

The room was huge, many people were present, almost the size of a park. There were a lot of displays everywhere, and lined up around the room were huge figures of the eight planets and their moons, the sun and Pluto with printed boards stating facts and details about them. The whole room was dark with only the glow-in-the-dark exposition lighting up the room though not fully. Above on the ceiling was a projected picture of the galaxy and celestial patterns that were all viewed as high quality enough to make it seem unimaginable. In the middle of the room, more figures of bizarre objects in space were displayed with boards but smaller than the main ones. They also had supporting small televisions whose screens played different  footages about them, mostly caught perfectly on telescopes. Overall, the museum was aesthetically pleasing as Yewon would view it as.

 “Oh gosh,” Yewon’s eyes fell at a video playing on a television attached to the wall. “It’s the fountain of Enceladus! Soonyoung, do you know Enceladus? It’s a much smaller Saturnian moon than Titan, and its diameter is only 320 miles which is equivalent to only 512 kilometres.” Yewon stated almost too unceasingly that Soonyoung barely caught her words. “It has an atmosphere though its gravitational pulse is too weak, still quite unmistakable!”

Soonyoung had to keep up with Yewon’s sudden pulls and drags here and there towards every station, yet he was genuinely happy that Yewon’s enthusiastic personality was back. He dearly missed it, especially when they were too busy with university businesses and were on the verge of countless crises and important deadlines.

“Scientists say Enceladus frankly is a complete mystery as it remains one of the most enigmatic places in the solar system,” Yewon asserted, Soonyoung’s ears widely open. “But seriously there are a lot of problems they had to deal with. Ice crystals are streaming out and might well have been doing so far a very long time. But now could there be enough water to maintain the fountains for millions of years? On the other hand, if the fountains of Enceladus are a more recent phenomenon, then what started them going just in time for the astronomers’ arrival when they got there? It sure is strange.”

Soonyoung had to deal with Yewon babbling on and on about random things they encountered around the immensely large room, though the male was mostly distracted by the lassie’s bright smile radiating true happiness.

“I’ve seen everything! Not only I discovered new things and learned more, but I had a lot of fun too.” Yewon giggled, to which Soonyoung almost melted at. “Is there more to this?”

“Uh yeah, there’s another room for gallery.”

“Oh, gallery! Let’s go there!”

Yewon jumped like an excited kid and Soonyoung could only smile at that as he held her hand before they began to exit the room, entering another. Just like earlier, Yewon gasps in incredulity. On the walls displayed were perfectly caught shots of assorted objects in the universe, and there were even some lined up in the middle of the room.

“Wow,” Yewon mumbled, barely able to speak due to great amazement.

Soonyoung’s gaze fell on a corner that had giant images of the sun with boards stating its details and facts, and suddenly his interest sparked. Yewon quickly noticed and got the signal, pulling the elder’s hand a bit harshly because of her unstoppable liveliness towards the said corner.

“Oh, it says here that Hinode means sunrise in Japanese,” Yewon looks at one of the boards displayed beside one of the pictures. “’The Hinode solar optical telescope revealed this fine structure in the chromospheres that extends outwards from the top of the convection cells, or granulation, of the photosphere.’ Wow, that’s amazing!” Yewon’s eyes lit up cheerily when they landed on the photo on the wall.

“The light actually looks like a hair, fur, or fiber even.” Soonyoung commented, gaze not leaving the framed image.

“For once I agree with you.” Yewon replied, skimming the rest of the printed boards. “What if the sun looks like an orange furball up close? That’d be so wonderful!”

“Yeah right,” Soonyoung chuckled at the other’s cuteness.

Yewon jabbered more about the sun, but somewhere in the middle Soonyoung unknowingly had shut his ears close and his eyes never leaving Yewon. He was too distracted with her outstanding beauty enough to feel out of world.

“The sun contains roughly 99 per cent of the solar system’s mass, and is 865,000 miles or 1,392,000 kilometres in diameter, and therefore large enough to contain more than a million bodies the size of the earth. It has no solid centre, but is gaseous throughout; and the sun’s temperature increases with depth. Wow, so amazing, I got goosebumps,” Yewon ‘ooo’ed, and at that moment she noticed the other’s stare. “Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung though didn’t snap yet. Well, yes he could’ve been, but not completely.

“You are a sun.”

Yewon gave him a blank expression. “Pardon?”

“You’re a sun,” Soonyoung inhaled deeply. “Shining brightly always, that’s you.”

Yewon blushed. “Uh, earth to Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung didn’t budge, still staring at the younger. “Are you done sight-seeing?”

“Uh, yeah I guess? If you have businesses to tend to then it’s fine, we can end here.”

“Come with me.”

Yewon didn’t speak more when Soonyoung grabbed her hand and they went out of the room. Soonyoung led Yewon to the stairs, not taking a break as he continued to run through the long way of the stairs. Yewon had no clue where were they going; nonetheless still chose to keep her mouth shut close and didn’t ask her lover.

When they reached the top, Soonyoung opened a door leading to a wide balcony that was rounded all around the building enough for numerous tourists to be present at. There were even telescopes displayed in almost every spots by the railing.

“Oh, is this for stargazing?” Yewon’s eyes stared up on the night sky above them, her orbs glinting. Soonyoung nodded, a small smile forming on his face.

“There are a lot of stars from here, so I thought you would enjoy the view from here.” Soonyoung clarified. “And as from what I learned, that is Gemini.” He pointed his index finger at a particular pattern on the sky.

“Oh right, I didn’t see till you pointed it out! I see you have a sharp vision.” Yewon laughed. “And you’re a Gemini.”

Soonyoung beamed. They just stayed together like that, gazing up on the stars peacefully in the middle of the tranquil night. It was calming, Yewon must say, till a loud cheering sound broke out, almost shocking her to death and gave her a slight heart attack.

Turning around, Yewon saw all the familiar people hearing joyful looks with smiles plastered on their faces. There was Seokmin, Seungkwan, Jisoo, even Yebin and Nayoung, and both Eunwoo and Kyungwon too. Yewon was still puzzled as to what the sudden appearance of some of their friends together could mean. Almost all of them were holding party poppers, Kyungwon was recording the scene with her phone and Eunwoo was faking tears.

“H-Huh?” Yewon mouthed out loud in perplexity, bewildered. She saw Seokmin handing a bouquet of fresh red roses to Soonyoung as the latter walked towards her. Conclusively, it was all now clear to Yewon.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my Love.”

Yewon burst into tears. Soonyoung hugged her, drawing comforting circles at the girl’s back as she happily took the bouquet from him with quivering hands.

"I love you to the moon and back."

The museum could’ve been Yewon’s paradise, but Soonyoung is her paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> okay for those who wants to learn about astronomy, please don’t come at me asking about it bcs i’m still a developing learner currently studying astronomy!! tbh there are still many things i don’t understand and I’m still trying to process everything correctly!!


End file.
